


A Much Nicer School

by ChloShow



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Discrimination, Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow
Summary: Fitzroy's experience at Clyde Nite's Night Knight School.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	A Much Nicer School

“Really? I have to _share_ a room with _him_ ? I’m _sure_ there’s been some sort of mistake. My father would be displeased to hear that I wasn’t given my own room. I don’t _care_ that only upperclassmen have singles. Do you _know_ who my father is?”

\---

“What _is_ that accent? I’ve never heard something so embarrassing.”

\---

“Fitz, huh? Sounds a touch provincial if you ask me. I wouldn’t for a second think of introducing myself as anything other than Sir Darrginton Thrombey.”

\---

“A Crepe Master 4? Why am I paying to go to an establishment that has something less than top of the line equipment?”

\---

“You only own _one_ cloak? And it’s not even a Katie _Noth_?”

\---

“Oh, look fellas, it’s Fitzgerald Pinetree.”

_‘Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt.’_

“Whatever.”

\---

“You _braid_ your _hair_? What are you--a dwarf?”

\---

“If my hair was dishwater blond like _yours_ , I’d dye it _immediately_. Or do you not have enough gold, Fitzpatrick?”

‘ _It’s Fitzroy.’_

“Whatever.”  
  


\---

“Half-elf, hm? What’s the other half? Orc? Ha!”

\---

“If you’re a half-elf, then you have magic, right?”

‘ _That’s not exactly how--’_

“Oh, so you _don’t_ have magic.”

\---

“You’re only supposed to take _one_ complimentary mint, simpleton.”

—-

“What does _your_ father do?”

‘ _Oh, he--travels.’_

“Let me guess. He’s a caravaner. Wait. I was joking. Your father’s really a--”

‘ _No, he’s not--he’s a--bard...merchant. He sings and sells. Sells and sings_.’

“My father’s a knight, but I guess not _every_ one’s father can be a travelling door-to-door singing salesman.”

\---

_Dear Mom,_

_Everything’s going great here at Clyde Nite’s Night Knight School. I almost don’t want to go home for semester break because I have so many new buddies to swap stories with and banter like old chums. I’ve even received a few invitations to go on trips with some of these guys if you could believe it, so I’ll probably take them up on their offers._

_I’m doing well with all of my schoolwork. My professors say I’m a top student and that I have the makings of a great knight in me. Everything you and Dad have done for me has paid off._

_Love,_

~~_Fitzroy_ ~~ _  
_ _Fitz_

\---

Dear Fitz, 

It’s so great to hear from you, sweetheart. I’m glad to know that people at that fancy school appreciate my boy. I know how badly you want to go off and experience the world, but remember that your Dad and I miss you more than you know.

Tell me about your friends! I’d love to know more about everyone you’ve met, and let me know their favorite foods so I can send them something in my next care package. 

Love,

Mom

\---

_Dear Mom,_

_Oh, I have so many friends it’ll be difficult to mention them all! There’s Sir Darrington Thrombey who loves brand name cloaks and crepes. His father’s a knight, so all the professors find him incredibly impressive. Not as impressive as me, but he’s close._

_And don’t even like worry about sending me packages. We have a school store here, so I can just buy whatever I need there instead of getting it in a box wrapped with twine and--what I mean to say is next time you could just send me any money you could spare. Anything helps._

_Love,_

_~~Fitzroy~~ _

_Fitz_

\---

Dear Fitz,

Here’s all the money I could scrounge together from selling my pumpkin bread. You know how much everyone loves my pumpkin bread. It’s not much, but I hope it’ll help.

I think about you everyday, and I hope all those friends of yours appreciate you as much as your family does.

Love,

Mom

\---

_Dear Mom,_

_Thank you for the money. I was able to put it to good use at the school store. As always, I am doing well in my classes, and I miss you._

_Love,_

_Fitzroy_

\---

Dear Fitzroy,

I’m glad you could put the money to good use. How was break? You said you were going to travel with friends of yours. Tell me about your adventures! I want to know all about your life, and the only way for me to find out is if you tell me.

Love,

Mom

\---

_Dear Mom,_

_Oh, break was amazing. I went traveling just about everywhere you can think of. Got a lot of souvenirs. Everything here is just very exciting and all that. Everything I could have ever dreamed of!_

_Love,_

_Fitzroy_

\---

Dear Fitzroy,

Sweetheart, I want to say this as gently as possible, but if you’re having a difficult time, you can tell me. It’s okay for things not to be going well. I’m not going to be disappointed if you’re upset. The only way you could disappoint me is if you stopped trying your hardest, which I know you’ll never do. 

Love,

Mom

\---

_Dear Mom,_

_Everything here is really bad and terrible, and all the people are so mean to me. They call me mean names and are rude. I mean the food is good and the beds are good. My room is amazing, and my professors are teaching me everything I need to know to be a knight, but the students treat me badly because I don’t have as much money as they do and they have parents with really important jobs._

_None of that matters though because once I become a knight, everyone will respect me. No one will be able to talk down to me ever again, and if they insult me or my family, I’ll be able to challenge them in a duel and defeat them because I’m at the best school there is and trying harder than everyone else here._

_Love,_

_Fitzroy_

_P.S. I’m sorry for lying so much in all my other letters. I thought you’d be disappointed if you knew I was miserable here, but it doesn't matter that I'm miserable because soon I'm going to be a knight and I can finally serve Goodcastle._

\---

Dear Fitzroy,

I would never be disappointed in you for being miserable. If the people at that school think they’re so much better than my boy, then they’ll have to prove it with skill, not money. Let me tell you, Fitz, don’t listen to any of those stuck up kids who’ve never had to work for anything in their lives. You’re an amazing person, and anyone who takes the time to get to know you will see that.

Love,

Mom


End file.
